Itachi's and Naruto's Bonding
by AoshiKanazaru
Summary: Naruto and Itachi having sex together everyday near the Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer night at the Akatsuki Hideout and Itachi was restless. Urging dreams had been pulling at his mind for weeks on end. Itachi slid out from under his covers and walked over to his dresser. Itachi slowly pulled open his top drawer and peered inside. Looking down he noticed his nail polish was missing. Itachi pulled open his second drawer and saw his nail polish bottle on a stack of clothes. As he was picking it up he noticed it was empty. Itachi set it onto his dresser and sighed "Dammit."

Leaving his bedroom to make his way to the outside world Itachi noticed Deidara was awake also. "Deidara?" Asked Itachi quietly. Busy crafting clay into birds Deidara didn't notice him. Itachi walked outside while he was digging into his pockets. Pulling out his Akatsuki ring his smiled. Then he slid it onto his finger and took off down the street. Itachi was traveling to search for the person in his dreams that had been keeping him awake. "If I full fill my dreams, I can rest at ease." Itachi told himself calmly.

Itachi soon found himself lost. "Damn where am I now?" Itachi cursed out loud. Looking up at the moon he thought back to himself. Then it suddenly came to him, the streets of his childhood. Then the house should be close by, Itachi thought to himself as he walked. Turned he saw the home he was looking for. "Naruto..." He said softly. Walked up to the door Itachi smiled. Reaching into his pockets a final time he pulled out a key. Giving the key a light kiss, he stuffed it into the doorknob. "Thank you leader." Itachi smiled his blessing. Then creeping up the stairs he found the door to Naruto's room.

Smirking he opened the door slowly. Then he walked up to Naruto's bed and sat next to Naruto. Stroking his hair lightly Itachi grinned his wicked smile. Lightly shaking the boy Itachi prepared himself. Naruto awoke and Itachi stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes slowly started to turn red. "Now you are my slave." Itachi laughed. Slowly caressing his love, Itachi kissed Naruto's lips lightly. Naruto sat in his shell of a body under Itachi's dark spell. Carefully removing Naruto's clothes Itachi pushed him down onto his back. Then Itachi leaned over Naruto, "I've been waiting a long time for this." Smiled Itachi. Smoothly running his hand over Naruto's stomach he started to laugh. Naruto was tickling him.

Itachi looked suprised. Naruto's eyes were their normal color, but Naruto was still acting obediant. "Hey their big boy." Naruto winked at Itachi. Summoning shadow clones Naruto turned the tables on Itachi. Two clones holding him down was enough for Naruto to have his way. Naruto licked up Itachi neck and ran his fingers through Itachi's hair. Accepting it Itachi laid back and drifted off to sleep. Awakening now and then when Naruto bite him by accident.

Itachi slowly awoke and looked over at his side. "Naruto...?" asked Itachi with a yawn. Naruto was cuddled up into Itachi's arms clinging to his cloack. Itachi smiled, but then he felt a sharp pain on his inner thigh. Itachi looked down towards his lower extremity and saw teeth marks. Using his free arm Itachi grabbed his leg. "What the hell?" Itachi whispered. Weird way of showing affection Itachi though to himself. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up a Itachi.

Wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck Naruto pulled him down closer to his body. Naruto was still naked and his body rubbed against his own. "Good morning Itachi." Naruto winked. What the hell happened yesterday, the Akatsuki member asked himself. Naruto pushed himself down between Itachi's legs. Itachi scooted back. "What do you think you are doing?" Itachi said grimly and pushed Naruto forward. Naruto fell onto his stomach and then rolled off the bed. "Agh." he whimpered rubbing his head. Itachi suddenly felt bad for Naruto. Why do I still feel this urge for him, Itachi kept asking himself.

Naruto walked over to a dresser and started to put on some clothes. "Don't lay in bed all day Itachi we gotta go." Naruto told him. "Where..." Itachi asked against his own will. "To the general store to get some condoms, silly." Naruto told Itachi. Then Naruto looked at Itachi. Itachi was lying on the bed with his hands over his face. Naruto gave him a weird look and walked over to him. Pulling his hands off of his face Naruto saw he was blushing. "Awww, isn't that cute?" Naruto asked Itachi. Itachi laughed, unable to stop himself. "Hay progress!" Naruto smiled and grabbed Itachi around the waist. Then he slid his shirt on and finished pulling up his pants. "Wait, Itachi are you sure you can hang out today, I know I sorta clinged to ya' without asking." Naruto said appologeticly. "No I Don-" Itachi stopped himself.

Crap, the Akatsuki, Itachi sighed to himself. "No...nothing at all." Itachi smiled to Naruto. "Great, then let's go!" smiled the young boy. Rushing downstairs with his big grin Naruto bust outside. Itachi followed behind him with his slow pace walking. Soon feeling worn out Naruto collapsed onto the ground. "Want a ride?" asked Itachi kindly. Smiling Naruto climbed onto Itachi's back and then started off towards the general store. "Itachi..." Naruto whispered into Itachi's ear, making the ninja loose his balance. "What?" asked Itachi in a low voice, thinking it was a secret.

"Sorry...If I was too rought last night I mean..." Naruto appologized. Itachi nodded and they kept walking on the sidewalk to their destination. Then all of a sudden Itachi started to feel something sticking him in the back. "Naruto, quit it..." Itachi hissed. "Sorry, i'm excited your back is so soft." Naruto grinned. Itachi pulled Naruto off by his shirt collar. Giving him a firm look and then yet again starting to walk. Naruto looked at the ground sadly. Grabbing Itachi's hand Naruto watched wondering why people were avoiding them. "Itachi, why are all of the people staring at you, like they're scared?" asked Naruto with a interagative tone. "Probally because I'm new in town." Itachi lied through his teeth, he just didn't want Naruto to be worried. They finally arrived at the general story. Walking in Itachi noticed that it looked bigger from the outside.

The shop was actually very small and cramped with shelves. Naruto took off to find some condoms. "Wait..." Itachi mumbled. Looking around the shop they finally found a shelf full of condoms. Naruto picked up a box and read it, 'Lubricated' "Hay Itachi what's that?" Naruto asked naivly. Blushing Itachi took the box from Naruto. I wonder if he's even smart enough to have sex... Itachi though to himself. Then they both walked up to the counter. Naruto starting digging in his pockets for spare yen. Laying the box down Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out some yen. Naruto stopped digging in his pockets. "Hey, thanks Itachi!" Naruto smiled brightly. Holding a little plastic bag they hopped out of the general store. "So Itachi you wana do it?" Naruto grinned pressing his shoulder against Itachi as they walked.

"Naurto..." Itachi smiled. Naruto looked up at Itachi. Gazing into his eyes Naruto found himself lost for words. Itachi's eyes were always so...so beautiful. Then focusing on his long black hair, down to his neck. Naruto's eyes bulged as he saw a dark red spot on Itachi's neck. Woah did I do that, Naruto asked himself curiously. Arriving at Naruto's house they set the condom box onto a dresser. "Hay Itachi..." Naruto started. "Yeah, what is it Naruto?" asked Itachi. "Could you tie me up, pretty please?" asked Naruto innocently. Itachi nodded. This is weird, He though to himself.

Naruto found some cloth strips and then grabbed the box of condoms with his other hand. Using his teeth Naruto ripped open the box of condoms. "Here." Naruto handed Itachi a condom. Naruto then handed Itachi the cloth too and then got undressed. Naruto stuck his hands behind his small head. "I'm all yours, Itachi." Naruto said. Itachi blind folded Naruto and then tied his arms together behind his back. Then Itachi pushed Naruto onto the floor. Itachi rubbed Naruto's back with his hands. Then removing his cloack and undergarments Itachi put his knees onto the ground so that he was over Naruto. Itachi put his hands onto Naruto back and pushed Naruto closer to the floor.

Itachi rubbed his hands on Naruto's side and then started to get an erection. Itachi dragged his figure across Naruto's back. "That tickles." laughed Naruto. Itachi Then applied his condom. Then Itachi put more weight on Naruto's back. Itachi stuff his erection into Naruto's ass and Naruto started to struggle and moan. Itachi pushed down harder and Naruto started to struggle harder. "Ah, that hurts Itachi!" Naruto yelled in pain. Applying more pressure the Uchiha just smirked. Fullfilling his fantasies, felt so good that he pressed down harder. "Itachi, please stop your really hurting me!" Naruto continued yelling. Then Naruto arched his back up pushing Itachi off. Itachi landed on the floor with a loud thud. "What the hell, Itachi!" Naruto yelled angrily. Itachi grinned and pulled Naruto's blind fold off. Naruto looked around him. He had blood running down the back of his leg. "Itach you sick bastard." Naruto sobbed. Itachi released Naruto's arms and Naruto ran out of the room crying.

Itachi chased after Naruto. "Wait, Naruto I'm sorry..." called Itachi sadly. Itachi was lying to gain Naruto's trust, his dreams had come back the night before, he wanted closure! Walked out into the hallway Itachi saw a trail of blood leading into a room. Knocking on the door and then waiting for a response was how Itachi remained for  
twenty-four minutes. The entire time he could hear water running, and then finally Naurto came out with new clothes on. His golden hair was wet. "Feel better?" asked Itachi sympathetically. "Why are you still here?" Naruto complained. "Naruto I'm sorry, I cannot control myself lately." Itachi admitted. "Really?" asked Naruto suspiciously. "Of course, but if you're going to ask for sex you need to be more prepared for that sort of thing." informed Itachi.

Naruto nodded. "Can we be friends and have sex too?" asked Naruto with a cute smile. Itachi nodded and then rubbed Naruto's head. "We should probably go get something to eat, my treat." Itachi smiled. "Ramen?!" Naruto asked with a hopeful gleam. Itachi shrugged, "Sure." Itachi got dressed and they walked out the door towards the noodle shop. Naruto rubbed up against Itachi the entire way. Itachi just stared straight forward. "I like your cloak Itachi..." Naruto purred. "Thanks." Itachi said plainly. Can I try it on?" Naruto asked brightly. "Maybe later tonight we can snuggle up into mine." Itachi winked and grabbed Naruto's hand. "So what kind of ramen do you want Naruto?" teased Itachi. "All of them!" Naruto cried enthusiastically. Itachi chuckled and followed Naruto into the establishment. Itachi sat down next to Naruto.

"Two chicken ramen bowls." Itachi asked the cook. The cook smiled and diped a ladel into a big pot and poured out two bowls. He handed them each one bowl. Naruto used his chopstick to pinch Itachi's arm. "Hay." Itachi protest. "Thank Itachi, I love you." Naruto told him. Itachi looked down at Naruto. They both started to eat their ramen. Itachi wasn't even half way done when Naruto asked him, "Can I have another bowl?" "Yeah." Itachi told him. "Cook, a beef ramen please!" Naruto waved. As the cook was pouring his second bowl Naruto set his hand on Itachi's lap. The cook hand him his bowl and Naruto accidently squeezed his hand with excitment. Itachi passed out onto the ramen counter. Naruto looked at him with an 'opsie' look. Naruto kept eating his ramen until Itachi awoke. Look over at Naruto Itachi noticed a giant pile of ramen bowls. I'm going to have to pay for that kid, slow down! Itachi grabbed Naruto shoulder and went in for a kiss. That should slow his eating down, smiled Itachi. Loosening his grip and seuizing his kiss he noticed Naruto had a mouth full of ramen. Sighing he paid for the bill and they both walked home together in the moon light.

Itachi awoke to a sharp pain. Looking at his arm he noticed bright red teeth marks. Naruto was under the covers near his leg. Qucikly pulling his leg out from under the covers and checking it for bite marks he sighed in releif. "Dammit that hurts." he sighted to himself. Itachi had his dream yet again last night. The painful urges to through Naruto down and just get it over with were unbearable and he needed to get back to buisness. He was in the Akatsuki after all and he had a sworn duty to fullfil as well as Yaoi fantasies. Itachi soon found himself drifting back off to sleep grapsing Naruto's body under his leg. Naruto was now trapped, just how Itachi liked his victims. Finally awaking with a yawn Naruto tried to stretch. Itachi however was too strong for Naruto to get up. Narto started to struggle but soon gave up. Naturo bite into Itachi's leg. "Nyah!" Itachi yelled kicking Naruto from under himself.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Itachi. Shrugging Naruto slid off of the warm bed. Naruto's stomach growled, "Itachi i'm, hungry..." Naruto sobbed. "Already?" Itachi sighed. Sadly Naruto nodded look upto Itachi his elder to provide him with nourishment. Itachi rubbed his head and look down at Naruto's puppy eyes. Standing he agreed to hunger. "What do you have around here to cook with?" Itachi asked. "Ummm..." Naruto started to hum. Itachi walked up to the fridge. "This is empty..." Itachi sighed, giving Naruto a weird look.

Naruto walked over to his cuboard and pull out a box of pancake mix and a carton of milk. "Look what I found!" Naruto yelled up to his friend. "Why was milk in the cobard?" asked Itachi nervously. "I'm not really sure..." confessed the small ninja. Peering into the coabard over Naruto's shoulder Itachi noticed a pan. He grabbed it and then set it onto the stove. Itachi light the stove and then heard Naruto ask, "Do you have a spoon and bowl or something?" with his hopeful tone. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Itachi sighed.

Starting to feel a migrain coming on Itachi reached into his pocket. Pulling out medicine he smiled. Opening the cap and then taking two pills was refreshing to the Uchiha. Naruto tapped his foot imapatietly. Itachi noticed Naruto had set out a bowl and mixing spoon. "Right..." said Itachi picking up the box of mix. He poured some into the bowl and then add water. While Itachi was mixing the pancake batter Naruto snuck up behind him and tied an apron around his waist. "Don't you look cute?" Naruto pointed out with a twinkle in his eyes.

Continuing to mix the batter Itachi hummed a song to himself. Unaware the tune was not for Naruto's amusment he listened. "What song is that Itachi?" asked the curious boy. "A lulluby I used to sing my brother..." He refered to Naruto's question. "You mean Sasuke right?" asked Naruto. Itachi nodded and then scooped the batter out onto the burning hot pan. Naruto watched as the pancake batter turned a gold brown. Itachi used the spoon to flip them, afraid to what trouble a spatula would be to find.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"They're done." smiled Itachi. Naruto had set up two plates on the table. Itachi took the pan over to the table and flipped one pancake onto each plate. "Thanks!" gleamed Naruto with hunger, he grabbed the pancake off the plate and started to eat it. Itachi watched in amazment as his love chocked down the fluffy cakes. Slowly eating his pancake Itachi fantasied about the day he would get Naruto all to himself. Naruto ducked under the table. Where is he going, Itachi asked himself.

Then feel a tug at his pants he looked down. There was Naruto peering up at him from under the table. "Hey Itachi." winked Naruto. Slowly Naruto was removing Itachi's pants as he watched. Then Naruto folded them up and set them down. "Now for your undies." Naruto laughed. Then there was an akward silence... "Itachi why aren't you wearing underwear?" Ignoring the question Itachi turned the other cheeck. Laughing Naruto licked up Itachi's leg and then near his groin.

"What are yo-" Itachi started but was cut short when Naruto placed Itachi's penis into his mouth. Naruto slowly started to suck Itachi's cock and Itachi was pleased. Naruto was happy with his methods pleasing Itachi. Feeling aggressive again, Itachi pushed Naruto's head deep between his legs. Itachi started to moan as Naruto sucked harder and harder. Just then Naruto felt something wet in his mouth. Pulling away, Naruto started to spit. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked innocently. "You know what you did..." Naruto blushed.

"I'm sorry." Itachi appologized. "Thats okay, I'll just have to be more hands on I suppose." laughed Naruto grabbing hold of Itachi's erection. "You grew..." Naruto teased Itachi. Naruto started to jerk his hand around, exciting Itachi. "Feel good?" Naruto kept teasing Itachi from time to time. Itachi started to moan, grabbing Naruto's wrists and pulling Naruto closer. Then Itachi pulled Naruto closer and Naruto's face was up against his erection. Itachi wrapped his back leg around Naruto, holding the small boy into submission. This time Itachi cannot hold back because of the pressure and he unleash his manly juice inside Naruto's mouth.

Soon not being able to take it anymore, Itachi pushed Naruto away. They were both panting heavily. Naruto smiled up at his friend. Itachi looked down at Naruto. Coming up from under the table Naruto blew into Itachi's ear and walked away smiling. Itachi pulled his pants up, "What am I thinking, I have to get back to the Akatsuki!" He then watched to see if Naruto had gone upstairs yet. As Naruto made his way to the top of the stairs Itachi sneacked outside. "I have to at least drop by." he reminded himself.

If only to relinquish suspicion... he reminded himself. Naruto was walking into the bathroom when he saw Itachi leaving out of his bedroom window. "Where is he?" Naruto asked himself as he un-dressed. Deciding Itachi would be back soon Naruto climbed into the shower. He turned on warm water and plugged up the drain. Naruto sank into the tub as it filled up with hot water. Grabbing some lotion off his tub's ledge he hummbed to himself. Squirting lotion into his hand and then grabbing his penis and jerking it around. Naruto leaned back onto the tub's ledge and laid his free arm behind his head. Naruto looked down at his belly.

Noticing his mark he had gotten from the nine tailed fox. Naruto continued to play with himself and soak in the warm waters. "Heh heh, that tickles..." he mumbled as he fell asleep. Naruto could only see darkness, but then soon he saw a dark figure. "Itachi..." moaned Naruto in his sleep. The figure walked up to him holding a chain and laughing evily... Naruto shot out of his sleep to see Naruto at his side. "Good morning..." laughed Itachi. Naruto started shivering. "Cold?" Itachi asked caringly. Nodding Naruto pulled Itachi close to him. Itachi picked Naruto up and slid the boy into his cloack. Naruto curled up to Itachi's chest. Itachi started laughing. "What is it Itachi?" asked Naruto with his cute chibi face. "Your body is soaked wet..." chuckled Itachi. Naruto smiled and pushed himself back into Itachi. "Where did you go Itachi?" Naruto gasped out, just now remember his lonliness.

"To the Akats-" Itachi started. "Huh?" asked Naruto curisouly. "The store..." Itachi smiled cleverly. "Again?" he asked sucpisiously. Itachi nodded and rubbed Naruto's blonde hair. "I love you Naruto..." Itachi told the boy. Naruto turned around so that he was facing Itachi. Wrapping his arms around him tightly, "I love you too Itachi." Naruto grinned. Itachi turned to walk out the door with Naruto clinging to his chest. Not noticing the floor was slipper from Naruto's bath he lost his balance. Then they through the air into the bath tub. Water splashed up into the air and landed on Naruto. Clutching to Itachi for saftey Naruto yelled. "It's okay..." Itachi reasured him. Naruto loosened his grip on Itachi and then looked at Itachi. "You're soaked Itachi..." laughed Naruto. Looking at himself Itachi started to join Naruto's playful laughter. Pulling the soaked boy in for a wet kiss Itachi thought something to himself, I lied... Itachi then pushed Naruto away. "Why?" asked Naruto looked up at Itachi with begging eyes. "Naruto...I've been lieing to you..." Itachi told Naruto.

"About what...?" responded Naruto understandinly. "Well, for starters when I left today... I was actually checking up on my friends." Itachi started. "Friends are a good thing though, you could have told me... Naruto smiled as he grabbed Itachi's shoulder. Shaking his head Itachi started to explain, "My friends aren't like yours Naruto." Naruto started to look sad. "What's wrong?" asked Itachi, putting aside his story. "You're my only friend..." Naruto sobbed grabbing Itachi's arm tightly. Itachi then thought to himself, maybe I shouldn't tell him about the Akatsuki... at least not yet.

Naruto looked up at Itachi. Puckering his lips Naruto closed his eyes. Leaning towards Naruto their lips embraced warmly. Then Itachi pushed Naruto down into the bath water onto his stomache. Holding Naruto on his stomach Itachi brought his body down ontop of Naruto's. "I'll always be here for you..." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear. Then Itachi took his clothes off, while keeping Naruto pinned down. Naruto was gasping for air, then Itachi loosened his grip and Naruto sat up. Taking deep breathes he looked at Itachi. "What was that?" Naruto asked innocently. "Sorry, that excites me..." Itachi explained.

Naruto slowly scanned down Itachi's wet body and noticed Itachi was getting an erection. Blushing Naruto looked away. While slowly rubbing his hands around Naruto's back Itachi hummed the same tune he had hummed in the kitchen. Aggresivley Itachi held Naruto down again. This time Itachi pulled Naruto's butt cheecks apart and stuck his erection into Naruto's ass. Since Naruto's mouth was in the water, Itachi only saw bubbles. Although Itachi could hear the heavy breathing coming from Naruto's nose since he could not use his mouth to gasp for oxygen. Itachi pushed down onto Naruto back, forcing Naruto under water.

Itachi reached into the water with his free hand and grabbed Naruto's now erectile penis. Jerking around Naruto with one hand and pushing his own erection deeping into Naruto's ass Itachi started to feel satisfied. He was now breathing heavily and decided to let Naruto get some air. While Naruto was gasping for breathe Itachi was licking up Naruto's lower back and shoving his erection down into Naruto again. Soon Itachi let up. They were both gasping for air and Naruto was cluthing his lower back. Giving Itachi his innocent look again Itachi held him in his arms. The bath water was turning slightly red from the intense session. Then retiring to their bed they rested. Although while Naruto was sleeping, Itachi pulled something out from under the bed, he laid it next to his wrapped his arm around Naruto and they rested for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto squeeled with joy as he awoke to find a cloack simular to Itachi's laying next to him. Naruto quickly put it on and then looked to his side. He was just now noticing that Itachi was not in the bed. Naruto looked around and soon spotted a note on his dresser. The note read "Dear Naruto, I had to go run some erins. I hope you like your present. It's for such a great time last night. It's one of my old spares."

Naruto smiled, but then noticed that he had nothing for Itachi. He then looked around the house for some loose yen, but he could not find any. He soon gave up and decided to make something. "What am I going to make...?" the boy asked himself loudly. Then he got a great idea. Naruto looked around the house for some string. When he finally found some under the bathroom cabnet he grinned with pride. Itachi on the otherhand was off to the Akatsuki hideout, as he had done yesterday and lied about. The others were sure to be curious if he did not return soon. Itachi figured that if he stopped by every now and then and did a few missons behind Naruto's back, that Naruto wouldn't ever have to learn about the Akatsuki.

Afterall Naruto was just a Genin, he didn't want to worry him like that. Itachi arrived at the Akatuski Hideout and then entered. Sasori was sitting in a chair reading when he heard him come in. "Where the hell've you been!?" Sasori yelled at Itachi. "Just...out." Responed Itachi. "Again" asked Zetsu sneaking up behind him from underground. "Yeah, why is there a misson or something?" asked Itachi curiosuly. "No we just finished our list today." Sasori enlighted him to their sucess without him. "Then I'm going out..." smirked Itachi. "Leader won't like that..." Zetsu told him. "Who cares..." Itachi laughed and took off back to Naruto's home.

While Itachi was traveling back, Naruto was searching for one more item. He found a bag of bells. "Perfect!" He cheered. Then he tired the string and the bells together. Then he wrapped himself in the string. When Itachi finally came back, Naruto was tied up and leaning against the wall. Itachi arrived when the moon was just starting to bring new a day. "Oh, Naruto you're awake so early?" asked Itachi. "I've been waiting..." Naruto smiled holding the string in his mouth. "Oh, did you find the cloack well?" asked Itachi. Nodding Naruto gestured that it was in the dresser. "So that it dosen't get dirty..." Naruto smiled. "But this time, please use a condom, okay?" asked Naruto blushing. Itachi nodded, but then collapsed onto the bed. "I'm a little tired now though..." Itachi mumbled very quietly. "B...but Itachi, I can't get the string off by myself!" Naruto complained loudly, but Itachi was fast asleep.

Naruto wearily laid down next to Itachi and started to fall alseep too. Slolwy moving into a deep sleep Naruto started to dream. He could only see black. Then as he had dreamed before the black figure holding the chain approached him again. Although this time it did not vanish. It crept up to Naruto and then heeld the chain high into the air. The mysertious figure brought the chain down with a great force. Naruto flinched as the heavy chain hit him in the shoulder. Naruto let out a yell and tried to block, but when he looked at his hands, he noticed they were tied with string. Naruto kicked at the figure, only to make it even more angry.

The figure brought the chain over his hand and then brought it down onto Naruto's small head. Naruto was fast asleep, but he could feel all of the pain. In the real world Naruto had no idea he was completly fine, laying in bed... and clutching onto Itachi's shirt with both of his tied up little hands. With Itachi huming to himself quietly as he always did, even in his sleep. The figure got ready to attack once more, but when the chain came down, someone was blocking it... "Itachi!" cried Naruto. Itachi had blocked the hit and saved Naruto. Cherry blosoms followed Itachi's entrace. Itachi looked back at Naruto, scanning to see if he was okay. Then he charged the black figure and kicked it backwards. Naruto suddenly awoke as the figure hit the ground with a loud thud. Naruto shot straight up, waking up Itachi also.

Naruto crawled into Itachi's cloack. "Wha-" Itachi started, but fell back asleep. Naruto started to cry. That was scary, but it's wasn't real he told himself. "Thank goodness Itachi showed up... Naruto sighed hapily. Then he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and stepped into it. Thinking how mixed his dreams must tie into reality. Since he had noticed the figure as it hit the ground. IT had been Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. Washing his hair in the cool water awoke his senses. The water ran down his body to the drain. Then Naruto pulled off his wet clothes and threw them towards the sink. After he removed his clothes Naruto noticed how cold the water actually was. Then he started to shiver.

Turning on the warmer water he stopped shivering. Then there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Itachi...?" asked a myseterious voice. Naruto slid down behind the bath curtain wondering who was looking for his dearest Itachi. Then another voice, only deeper started mumbling to the other. Suddenly the door fell down and two men were standing in the doorway. One man had blonde hair such as himself cover his face. The other stranger had pale blue skin. The men stood in the doorway looking at the curtain. Naruto knew that they could see his shadow from the shining light bulb in the bathroom. Holding his breath he did not move. Wishing them away he started to cry. "Deidara, Kisame, what are you two doing here?" asked Itachi impatiently.

"The Leader is growing weary of you're constant disregarde for his athourity!" Deidara yelled angirly. "He has been working us to death because of your damned second life!" Deidara added to his own statment. "You know!?" Itachi asked loudly, shocking Naruto. "We know..." Kisame told his Akatsuki partner saidly. Itachi looked at the floor. "We need to take you back home, Itachi." Kisame informed him. "If you do not come quietly we will use force." added Deidara. Itachi walked into the bathroom, It's safe to come out Itachi told him, handing him a towl. Naruto wrapped himself in the cloth and stepped out of the shower. He took a deep breathe realizing that Itachi must know them and everything would turn out okay. Or so Naruto thought. Itachi shook his head and picked up Naruto.

Then he pushed his teammates aside. "I don't need the Akatsuki anymore!" Itachi told them harshly. Kisame looked away. Deidara sighed and walked away. "No force?" asked Itachi suprised. "We couldn't do that to you Itachi..." Deidara told him as they left. Gleaming up at Itachi Naruto kissed his chest and cuddled in his arms quietly. Itachi held Naruto tightly and then shut off the water. "Who were they?" asked Naruto, finally breaking the silence. "Well..." Itachi started. "I was trying to shield you from this but they were my 'friends'..." Itachi responded. "Why keep it from me?" the boy asked innocently.

"I was just trying to... protect you from the truth, I have a bad past." Itachi tried to make him realize. Naruto nodded his head, "I understand..." he lied, trying to cheer up Itachi. Gazing into each others eyes, they smiled. Naruto was happy because Itachi was happy. Itachi was a bad person at one point, Naruto asked himself, not believing Itachi's words. Soon their lips met and they kissed as the sun was rising fully into the sky. "Will you always be here for me?" asked Naruto sadly, but hopefully. Nodding Itachi silenced the blonde with yet another deep passion kiss.

"Were you really bad once?" asked Naruto with tears comming to his eyes. At that point Naruto was feeling decived. "Well, yes but I have changed I swear to you Naruto..." Itachi told the sad boy. Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand and held it firmly to his chest. Then he stopped crying and pulled Itachi into a kiss by his clock's collar. Naruto could feel Itachi pushing for tounge. Accepting it Naruto allowed a deep kiss including tounge. Altough he was naked except for his towel, he felt warmed by Itachi's passonate love... Then Naruto suggested something, "Can we go for a walk?" "Sure...I guess." Itachi told the boy. Smiling happily they walked out of the hotel building out into the streets. Although, Naruto noticed he was still naked and ran laughing back inside to change...


	4. Chapter 4

Leaning over the panting boy, looking into his eyes. Naruto let out a loud moan as he arched his back, trying to pull himself closer to his love. Gazing into his eyes he felt controlled, all of his actions made by one person. Pressing himself down onto Naruto Itachi moaned with pleasure. Turning Naruto onto his stomache Itachi pulled apart his rosey red butt cheeks with his hand and then pushing his erection down into Naruto. Naruto let out a moan, but was now used to Itachi's hard bedtime rules. Wincing with slight pain howver Naruto didn't struggle. He accepted it as Itachi pushed more weight moving his penis deeping into Naruto's warm mouth. Itachi kept pushing the demon's limits going deeper and deeper. Then suddenly Naruto snapped. Red aura came shooting from his body.

Itachi released himself form Naruto and slipped backwards off of the bed. Gasping at Naruto's energy Itachi covered his eyes with his arm. Then the red flow of chakara seemed to stop and Naruto fell to the bed. Itachi walked over to him to check on him. Naruto looked up at him shyly, "Why are you always on top?" asked the boy quietly, and then he fell fast asleep. Itachi covered him with his cloack and then went to bed next to him. Slowly drifting off into sleep Itachi reached over and grabbed Naruto's hair gently. Then he pulled the blonde close and smelled his beautiful hair. Then he carefully realeased him and fell fast asleep. They both had blank minds while sleeping, although Naruto had seen the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit before falling asleep. They both awoke at around the same time. Looking over at one another they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Itachi's fire red eyes met with Naruto's cool blue eyes. Then Naruto looked at Itachi's eyes, they weren't glowing the same as the night before... "Itachi, why do you eyes start glowing when your on top of me have sex?" asked Naruto curiously.

Naruto remebered having sex of free will, although sometimes when Itachi was on top his eyes had always glowed. "Well..." started Itachi. "I knew it, that's sick!" Naruto yelled at Itachi. "I thought you weren't going to do that anymore!" He brought up one of Itachi's day old promises. Shamfully he looked at the ground. This time I'm on top!" Naruto demaned. "It's not even ten'a'clock..." Itachi yawned tiredly. "Now...pleeese?" begged the sad chibi Naruto. Itachi nodded and then walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a condom and threw it to Naruto. Looking confused he open the packet and then looked in his pants. "How's this work?" asked Naruto. Itachi sighed and then walked over to help Naruto put the condom on. "You need an erection first..." Itachi told him. "Sure..." Naruto said with a smile. "Wha-" Itachi started, but then he just shook his head. "How do I do that?" asked Naurot with a blushed red face. "Are you serious?" laughed Itachi with a big grin on his face. Itachi climbed right up next to Naruto and laid him again the wall. Then he slid underneath the covers and placed Naruto penis into his mouth.

Then Itachi started sucking as Naruto sat there with a big dumb grin on his face. Naruto pushed Itachi's head deeper between his legs. Then Itachi brough his lips from around Naruto erection. Naruto looked at Itachi as he applied the condom slowly to Naruto. Then the boy smiled with a laugh, "That tickles." When Itachi was done they both laid down for a second... Then Naruto placed his hands on Itachi's chest pushing him down. Then, pushing their penis together they both started to grin. Naruto licked up Itachi's pale chest and then up to his mouth for a wet kiss. Then he turned Itachi onto his stomache and started to be overwhelmed.

As his heart thumped to the point of pain he stuck his erection into Itachi's ass. Pushing harder into his friend he was started to feel more respected by Itachi. That they had a real bond. Naruto pushed Itachi's head into a pillow, feeling a little embarrested. Then Naruto smiled as he spread Itachi's legs out. They both let out loud moans of enjoyment. But all of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door. "Is everything okay in their boy?" asked a familar voice. Naruto noticed it was the hotel manager's sweet voice. He could even recognize her voice over their moaning. "I'm comming in!" she yelled to him in a concerned voice. He heard the door clicked open and looked over to see the old women staring at them. Naruto was still mounted on Itachi when she came in. "What on Earth are you doing!?" yelled the old women. Naurto removed himself from Itachi and then slide under the covers blushing. She left quickly and they both laughed. Itachi held Naruto close and they gazed into each others eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful..." Naruto smiled. Then brining their lips together they kissed slowly...

Naruto suck Itachi's shiny huge member in his mouth and he rolled his balls in his hands. Itachi felt relaxed as his young boyfriend sucked his cock and he was also enjoying Naruto rolling his balls. Itachi let out a huge moan before his penis acted up and unleashed his manly juice inside Naruto's warm mouth. Naruto licked and drink it all without any hesitation, Itachi lay down and rested, but Naruto came over, put his penis inside Itachi's mouth and asked him to suck it. Itachi sucked it for a while and Naruto unleashes the stream of pure semen. "Your manly juice is sooooooo good." Mumbled Naruto. "Your boyish juice is too little, I want more." The two boyfriends lay down and fell asleep.


End file.
